Broken
by elsaistherelifeonmars
Summary: Esmé wants to have her revenge on Beatrice for taking the Sugar Bowl. With Beatrice dead she goes for the next best thing: her eldest daughter.


The sound of footsteps made the Baudelaires cease all work on their escape plan. Violet stepped to the front to see Esmé head towards the cell, she was on her own this time and had taken off the ridiculous disguise she'd been wearing all day. Klaus quickly stood in front of the damaged wall to cover it up.

"Oh Orphans, finally some peace and quiet." She banged the bars and the Baudelaires waiting to see what she wanted hoping she wouldn't spot the damage they had done to the wall. "As it happens Olaf has gone ahead to start building that fire you will soon go up in but before I join him, I have some questions of my own." She informed them.

"What could you possibly want from us? We're trapped, nowhere to go. You'll soon have our fortune so what's there left to talk about?" Violet asked doing her best to sound defeated hoping she would leave so they could carry on smashing the wall in.

"There is a certain item your mother took from me many years ago and I want it back." Esmé answered crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Everything we had was destroyed in the fire so whatever it may be, it'll be lost." Klaus said with a shrug. They didn't know anything about their parents' possessions.

"It's very valuable to a great many people, they would have seen to it that it was at a safe place."

"What was it?" Violet asked more curious than anything else.

"The sugar bowl." Esmé answered but if she expected a reaction she didn't get it.

"A sugar bowl?" Violet repeated desperately trying to suppress a laugh.

"THE sugar bowl." Esmé said more forcefully as if it was clear what she was talking about.

"No idea." Klause shrugged and Esmé frowned in anger.

"What's so important about a sugar bowl?" Esmé couldn't believe they didn't know what she was talking about and she was getting angry. They had to be pretending, there was no way they didn't know. The librarian had given her a clue but she needed to find out what the Baudelaires knew. After all it had been their mother that had stolen it so many years ago. Soon the children would be burnt at the stake and she wouldn't get the chance to get her own back at Beatrice. Particularly if it was the baby they kept, that would be no fun at all. All Olaf cared about was their money but Esmé had far more personal reasons.

"You really don't know do you, what kind of people your parents were."

"They were good, noble people." Violet protested though she had no idea what Esmé could be talking about, it simply felt right to defend their parents.

"My dear girl you have know idea how your mother has hurt me and Olaf and the damage she's done."

"Stop talking about her like that." The girl shot back defiantly.

"I will say what I like." Esmé chuckled at her response and an idea seemed to pop in her head as her smile grew more evil. "You remind me of her actually Violet, dear, in so many ways. You don't just look like her, you've got the same know-it-all, high-and-mighty and holier-than-thou attitude... " she seemed to be considering her options and Violet felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. Something about the way Esmé was looking at her made her shudder. The older woman seemed to have made up her mind about something because her face went from thoughtful to a smirk. "Why don't you come with me a minute." she said and reached for the keys to the cell. Violet felt a wave of panic come over her and she looked at Klaus and took a quick step back.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She said quickly and reached for Klaus's hand for support.

"Yes you will little girl or would you rather I take one of your siblings? How about that?" she unlocked the door and pulled a knife from her pocket to enforce her point.

"No don't hurt them." Violet said quickly stepping protectively in front of Klaus and Sunny. "I'll go."

"Thought so." Esmé replied, her tone sickeningly sweet and stepped aside to let her pass.

"Upstairs, after you." She gestured towards the staircase. Violet looked back to her siblings who had come up to the bars.

"Violet." Klaus called and Sunny squealed in horror. Esmé gave Violet a shove and she stumbled forward towards the stairs. They climbed up to the office where Esmé and Olaf had just entertained the Poes. They were all alone now, Olaf was indeed out with his henchmen. Violet shuddered as a wave of dread came over her.

"What do you want?" Violet asked and turned to face her captor. She tried her best to sound confident. "Why are you even doing any of this? You have money, you don't need our fortune."

"Of course I don't need your money, orphan, but your mother stole something very precious from me which makes me want to take something precious from her."

"Our mother never cared about the money so you're really not getting back at her in that way."

"Oh there are far more precious things than your fortune, dear Violet, so much more I can take. After all, is there anything more precious than one's children?" Esmé smirked and Violet tensed ever so slightly.

"You need me to get to the money," she tried to reason. "Olaf wouldn't be happy, if you kill me, Olaf will have to wait even longer for one of us to come of age... "

"I have no intention of killing you my dear. You look so much like your mother already... " she took a step towards Violet who instinctively took a step back. Esmé's smile broadened, she could sense her fear. "Only more innocent." She added taking another step and Violet bumped into the edge of the table when she tried to move away further. She was trying her best not to look afraid but the truth was that in many ways Esmé scared her more than Olaf. Olaf had always been open about his distaste for her and her siblings and had made no secret of his intentions. Esmé, however, was much less predictable, her motivations less obvious. For all they knew she was driven by the loss of that God forsaken sugar bowl which was so very hard to believe. It must have been one heck of a sugar bowl. Either that or she held unreasonable grudges.

"What do you want from me?" Violet tried her best to sound strong.

"Oh Violet, what don't I want from you?" Esmé took one last step to fill the space between them and placed her hands on the table either side of the girl. She towered over her. "Esmé... " She tried to turn away from her but the older woman held her in place. She put her hand around Violet's chin and made her look up at her.

"Oh Violet darling," she smiled, she was already enjoying herself. She loved the rush of power, the unparalleled feeling of being in total control over someone else. And if was a particularly sweet feeling to have Beatrice Baudelaire's daughter at her mercy. Her revenge would be delicious.

"What to do with you." She mused although she already had a very clear idea of the things she would do to her. She wanted her tense and scared and she would take her time. They were all alone, Olaf and the henchpeople were busy preparing the fire and the remaining Baudelaires were locked up safe. She traced her fingers along her jawline and then her soft lips. Violet held her breath thinking of how she could possibly escape. "Sweet, innocent Violet." Esmé chuckled and forced her chin up. "Soon you won't be so innocent... " A shudder went through Violet, she was desperately searching for a way out but Esmé was so close, she could feel her breath on her face.

"Why are you doing this?" Violet whispered terrified.

"Violet, dear." She laughed darkly. "Just because I can." She pressed her lips against hers. Violet tried to protest but opening her mouth only gave Esmé the opportunity to slip her tongue between her lips. She kissed her forcefully, possessively and Violet felt sick, she tried to turn her head but the tall woman held on to her chin, even tilted her head up further. Esmé brought her hands up to Violets hips and pushed their bodies together. She ran her hands up her flat stomach and up further to grope her breasts. Violet snapped. She pushed her off with all her strength, enough to surprise her and tip her off balance for a moment. The girl tried to turn and run but she wasn't quick enough. Esmé slapped her across the face and hard. Violet cried out in pain and shock in equal measures stumbling back into the table. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Please stop." She whispered and Esmé grinned.

"Just as we're about to have so much fun?" She grabbed hold of Violets wrists. "If I were you I would stop fighting already, make it easier on yourself." She got close and whispered into her ear. She lightly bit her earlobe. "This can be fun for you." Violet tried to turn away, tears started falling onto her flushed cheeks. "We can do this the easy way." She purred wiping her tears away gently.

"Or the hard way." She closed her other hand around her throat. Violet sobbed but tried to calm herself. If nothing else she was going to keep her dignity.

"You're truly evil." She whispered.

"Don't I know it." Esmé smirked. "Now let's see what's underneath this horrific outfit, shall we?" With nimble fingers she undid the buttons on Violets dungarees and easily slid them down her body. "Unbutton your blouse." She ordered taking a step back so she you watch her.

"What?" Violet asked. "No." She wasn't going to partake in this scene of horror. She calculated her chances of escape with Esmé having moved away. She was still between her and the stairs, however, and she had seen how quick she had been to prevent her previous escape attempts. Her chances were slim.

"Violet, dear, you'll be much better off doing as I say." Esmé pursed her lips in anticipation. "Or things will get much worse for you and your siblings. As you've said before, I don't care about your fortune." She threatened. Violet took a deep breath to steady herself. She knew she had no choice in the matter and if she was going to survive this ordeal so that her and her siblings could flee, she had to cooperate. With trembling hands she started unbuttoning her blouse. Esmé was watching her like a cat about to have her cream. Violet was well read on many topics, she didn't lack knowledge of what was about to happen, just first hand experience. This was not what she had envisioned it to be like. Her blouse fell open at last to reveal a relatively simple white bra and her young toned figure.

"Good girl." Esmé smiled sweetly and observed with a chuckle. Before Violet could think about making a break for it again, Esmé stepped close and ran her hands all over her. First she pushed off the blouse to fall on the floor next to where her trousers were pooled around her ankles. Then she lifted her up to perch on the edge of the table and pushed her legs apart so she could step in between them to get even closer. "I have to admit Violet darling, you've grown to be a quite attractive woman." She stated letting her hands rest on her hips.

"That doesn't make what you're doing any better." Violet countered. Admittedly she was no little girl anymore but she wasn't a grown woman either. Esmé smirked, she leaned over her and Violet reluctantly allowed herself to be pushed down. Esmé stroked her hands along her thighs, she brought her lips to Violets throat which made the girl whimper. Violet squeezed her eyes shut trying for pretend she was somewhere else, with someone else. Maybe if they had done a better job of rescuing the Quagmires, she could have been with Isadora right now...

Esmé slid her hand behind her back and undid her bra easily, certainly not the first time she'd done that. Violet gasped when she felt something something warm and wet close around her nipple, Esmé grazed her with her teeth while she brought her hand up to grope her other breast. To Violets horror, her body was responding to her actions in the worst way possible. She had never felt anything like this. Her heart was beating fast, she was telling herself it was from fear. But she couldn't explain away how she was beginning to feel hot despite her lack of clothes. How Esmé's lips and skilled fingers caused a pull in the pit if her stomach and how she felt a desperate need to press her legs together which she couldn't do with Esmé between them. A moan escaped her lips as Esmé rolled her nipple between her fingertips, the other between her teeth. The older woman pulled herself up with a victorious smile.

"Who knew you would be so easy to please. Ah teenage hormones." She smirked looking her up and down.

"Fuck you." Violet spat and Esmé laughed.

"My, Violet, darling, mind your language." She grabbed hold of Violet's thighs and pulled her towards her, against her hip pressing right into Violet. The girl gasped. "Doesn't it feel good?" Esmé asked leading over her again. She kissed her and ground her hips against her. Violet groaned trying to break the kiss, trying to push her off but Esmé just grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head as if it was no effort whatsoever. "Don't fight." She threatened. She let go with one hand and reached down between Violet's legs. She smirked. "Oh my. I knew you were secretly enjoying yourself." She pushed against the wetness of Violet's pants and the girl miserably failed to suppress a moan. Esmé chuckled as she ran her fingers in circles over the wet fabric. "What would your mother say if she could see her little girl now." Violet whimpered feeling ashamed. "Tell me Violet, are you a virgin?"

"I... what? " She didn't know how to respond and that was answer enough.

"Well I don't suppose you would have had time for romantic interludes whilst we've been chasing you." She chuckled. "But I'm afraid I have to warn you, this will hurt."

"Esmé you can still stop this, no harm done, please just... "

"And leave you unsatisfied? Please, I wouldn't dream of it." She pulled Violet's pants down in a smooth motions and replaced the fabric with her long fingers. "I'm sure a nerd like you would all the theory, know all the important parts... " Her fingers found her sensitive clit immediately. "…know all the mechanics…" She stroked in slow circles around it. "You're just lacking practice." Violet buckled involuntarily against her hand greatly pleasing Esmé. She kept stroking her and watched her reactions intently, she would make sure that Violet would be thoroughly broken by the end of this, unable to tell apart pleasure and pain. She would make her hate her but want her again at the same time. It was the perfect revenge. "My, you are a pretty little thing aren't you." She observed as Violet's breaths were slowly speeding up, her flawless pale skin was flushed and her stomach muscles were starting to tense. The thought of escaping had long disappeared from her mind as she was struggling to form complicated thoughts altogether. All she could think about was the unknown feeling of intense pleasure that was slowly building inside her. "I hope you're not thinking about coming already." Esmé hummed as she ran her other hand along the inside of her thigh. Violet very much wanted to form a defiant response along the lines of "not for you" but she couldn't form the appropriate words. Her head was swimming. Without prior warning, Esmé pushed her fingers inside her and Violet cried out in pain and surprise. Tears sprung to her eyes immediately.

"Stop." She gasped, "Please, it hurts."

"First time always does darling." Esmé replied not sounding all that sympathetic, she didn't stop either. Violet ground her teeth together, her tears fell and she tried her best to breath through the throbbing pain between her legs. "Stop fighting it. " Esmé pushed on and leaned over Violet to caress her nipples again. The renewed pleasure didn't mask her pain but blended into it, made her feel more and drew her in further. Esmé used her other hand to stroke her clit quickly and steadily in time with her thrusts. Soon Violet didn't know what she was feeling, it all became one intoxicating haze. The pain didn't fade but she was beginning to welcome it, she felt like she needed more and more of what Esmé was giving her. She heard herself moan involuntarily, like she wasn't in control of herself anymore. She wasn't in control when she buried her hands in Esmé's hair for support. "Good girl." Esmé hummed in approval. "Let me have all of you." Violet couldn't respond, she didn't want to give her that satisfaction but she also couldn't hide her body's reaction. She felt like she was going to burst, the tension was becoming unbearable. Her thighs burned, she was tensing up so much, her knuckles were white from grabbing her hair so tightly. "Remember how you feel now, orphan. Think about how much you love this feeling, how much you need me right now. Every time you see me, all you will be able to think about is how much you want my fingers inside you." Esmé smirked and kissed her deeply. She knew Violet was so close so she pulled away. Violet cried out as she stopped and smiled down at her.

"Esmé, why are you... "

"I thought you wanted me to stop?" she raised her eyebrows mockingly. She looked down at her feeling nothing but triumph. Violet was panting, her head swimming, her face a picture of need and disappointment.

"Esmé... " Violet didn't know what to say, didn't know what she wanted. She knew only what she should rationally want and what her body desired. Esmé leaned over her, her hands either side of her waist.

"Yes Violet, darling?" Violets face burned with shame, she didn't know what Esmé expected from her now. "Is there something you'd like to ask me?" Violet felt herself break more and more, her view of herself, her expectations, her confidence in herself, all shattered around her. This was all wrong, she knew it in her rational mind but she couldn't help herself, she wanted Esmé and it broke her heart and mind wide open. She knew Esmé was waiting for her to make up her mind, she had to make a decision and she would never be able to take it back.

"Please Esmé keep going." Her voice was barely more than a whisper. She couldn't bring herself to look at her either. She just heard her laugh quietly in response.

"Say that again and this time look at me, and remember that you will never forget about this. This is your decision." Violet closed her eyes and sobbed as more tears fell onto her flushed cheeks. She nodded. She looked up at her despising herself just as much as Esmé in that moment.

"Please keep going Esmé."

Esmé smirked in triumph and pushed her fingers back inside her. Violet cried out and grabbed hold of the older woman again. It didn't take her long to get her back to the edge. "All you've got to do is let yourself go."Esmé instructed increasing her speed. Violet moaned and buckled against her. "And when you do, you will know I've broken you." Violet half sobbed half moaned, she knew it was true but she wasn't strong enough, couldn't hold on any longer. She cursed under her breath only to make Esmé laugh again. "Dear sweet Violet, I'll never see you in the same light ever again. It's time I give you what you want." She curled her fingers inside her and rubbed her clit even faster.

"Esmé!" Violet cried as she lost herself in a overwhelming wave of pleasure fuelled by pain, humiliation and desperation. She squeezed her eyes shut losing herself in the feeling letting it all in and accepting the dire consequences. Violet Baudelaire had lost more than her innocence.


End file.
